This invention relates broadly to agricultural spray equipment. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a clamping system adapted to mount a spray boom system to an airplane.
In the prior art a variety of attempts have been made to mount spray boom assemblies for proper operation relative to the wings of an aircraft. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the typical spray boom, and the hardware which mounts it, is subject to extreme stresses. For example, mechanical stress resulting from the weight of the apparatus necessitates extremely durable clamps. Where corrosive chemicals are sprayed, rapid deterioration of metal parts may occur. Where weight is added because of design reinforcement, a disadvantage occurs. Moreover, the geometrical configuration of the spray boom assembly, and the placement of the assembly relative to the wing, directly affect the areodynamic characteristics of the airplane. For example, if placed in the wrong place, excessive air turbulance will be created, increasing both the mechanical strain on the spray boom assembly and the control difficulties of the pilot.
In the prior art aluminum spray boom assemblies have been employed. However, such apparatus is deficient in that it is rapidly corroded. For longer life and better reliability stainless steel spray booms are desireable. However, no reliable mounting clamp systems are known to me for safely dependably mounting the relatively massive steel boom assemblies in such a manner as to be adequate for the actual conditions of use.